


Taking Control

by Owl_Postmaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Postmaster/pseuds/Owl_Postmaster
Summary: Auror Potter is sent to Hogwarts to deal with a trespasser. What he finds is a Veela, in search of a mate.





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> For Geminifaerie84 at LJ.
> 
> Happy h(owl)idays to Geminifaerie84, and thanks to Gelsey for the beta!

_Auror Potter, there is a madman on one of the tallest spires of Hogwarts, and the Headmistress is requesting assistance from the DMLE. Travel to Hogwarts with all due haste and take control of the situation._

Harry blinked and read the memo again. "Bloody hell," he swore, jumping to his feet and grabbing his traveling cloak. What sort of nutter would be laying siege to Hogwarts? At least most of the students would have gone home for the hols by now. Harry trusted that McGonagall had safely secured the rest of the students, which would leave Harry free to worry about the madman on the roof.

*~*~*

Harry Apparated as close to the castle grounds as he could. He then mounted the broom he'd brought with him and took to the air. He cast a Notice-Me-Not charm, hoping to size up the problem without being seen by his target. Harry swooped around the ornate roof line of Hogwarts until he spotted someone standing on the balcony that surrounded one of the spires. Harry flew closer for a better look. The figure appeared familiar, and Harry gasped as he realized it was Draco Malfoy. Had he gone round the twist?

Harry slowed and brought his broom to a hover across the balcony railing from Malfoy. He dropped his Notice-Me-Not charm and confronted him. 

"Malfoy, what are you doing out here?!"

Malfoy put a hand to his ear, indicating he couldn't hear Harry's question. 

Harry grumbled and maneuvered his broom so that he could dismount on the balcony. He pulled up the collar of his cloak, shivering in the chill air. Malfoy seemed warm enough in a cloak made of what looked like white feathers. 

"Auror Potter," Malfoy greeted. "What a pleasant surprise."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked again.

"I was waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?!" Harry exclaimed. Yes, it seemed that Malfoy had finally cracked. "How did you get here?" Harry knew that Malfoy could not have Apparated to his current position.

"I flew."

Harry looked around; there was no other broom in sight. "How?"

Malfoy's cloak rustled around his shoulders, parting of its own volition and resolving itself into a pair of wings. He fanned his wings and smirked as Harry's eyes were drawn to his naked torso. 

"You...you're a bloody Veela, you are!" cried Harry.

"Well spotted, Potter."

Harry mustered his professionalism and dragged his eyes from Malfoy's toned chest to meet his gaze. It didn't help. Malfoy's eyes were intent on Harry...intent and interested. Harry cleared his throat. "You can't be up here," he said firmly. "McGonagall contacted the DMLE to complain."

"It's Solstice, Potter."

"I am aware of that, Malfoy," Harry responded. "Why aren't you at home with your family? Don't you have some celebrating to do?"

"Solstice is when mature Veela seek out a mate," Malfoy explained. "We ascend to the highest point within our territory to summon our mate."

Harry was growing uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was going. He tugged at the collar of his uniform. "You may find it difficult to summon a mate here," he said. "Please agree to come down so that we can both go home and warm up."

Malfoy's lips curled in a slow, satisfied smile. "It wasn't difficult at all," he said. "I issued my summons, and here you are."

Harry's mouth fell open when the import of Malfoy's words registered. "I'm not your mate!"

"Yes, you are."

Harry was on the verge of launching another protest, when he realized the futility of arguing with a mad man. Or a mad Veela, such as the case may be. He decided to leverage Malfoy's delusions against him. 

"I'm cold, Malfoy. Why don't we step inside this tower?"

"A capital idea, Potter. Once we're inside, I'll warm you up."

Harry had taken two strides to the door, but he halted at Malfoy's words. "Sorry?"

Malfoy merely smiled at him and opened the door, gesturing for Harry to enter before him. 

Harry tensed, but he walked inside the tower ahead of Malfoy. The room looked like it hadn't been used in years. There were three pieces of furniture that were covered with dusty sheets, and another covered shape by one of the windows that might be a telescope. It appeared someone had once used this tower room as an observatory. 

Malfoy closed the door behind him, deadening the noise of the wind from outside. It wasn't much warmer inside, but at least there wasn't a biting breeze to chill the skin. Malfoy paced towards Harry, his steps slow and measured. 

Harry swallowed heavily and backed up a step before remembering that he was a fully-trained Auror, more than capable of defending himself against a randy Veela. "Stop right there, Malfoy."

Malfoy boldly took two more steps before he halted. He was so close that Harry could easily reach out and touch his naked chest. "You don't want me to stop, Potter," Malfoy murmured. "You want what I can give you, admit it."

Harry gulped again, and he had to lock his knees to keep them from buckling. He mostly topped in his sexual encounters because Harry didn't bottom for just anyone. He wanted a man who was strong enough to _put_ him on the bottom. He was somewhat embarrassed by the fact that he wouldn't bottom without a bit of rough and that he liked it that way. Harry had an inkling that Malfoy was just the sort of bloke who could bend him over or throw him down and shag him stupid, and the prospect was causing his body to react in an unprofessional manner for an Auror. 

Harry drew his wand, gripping it tightly so as not to give away the fine tremor in his hand. "Malfoy, I must insist that you step back and allow me to take you into custody." 

Malfoy's hand darted out, plucking Harry's wand from his fingers and tossing it aside. "The only one who is going to surrender here is you," he said. 

Harry sucked in a startled breath and took a hesitant step back. Malfoy pressed his advantage by lunging forward and wrapping his arms around Harry, rugby-style. He toppled them onto the drop-cloth covered sofa, and Harry found himself quite firmly on the bottom.

"I say, Malfoy! Wh-what are you do-ooh...mm...okay, that, that's enough, Malfoy...we have to...ah! We, um, we have to...custody...Hey! These uniforms aren't easy to...to repair, you know."

Harry's boots thudded to the floor, and his feet were no longer in them. His official cloak followed, then Malfoy was attacking the fastenings of Harry's trousers.

Harry began to struggle in earnest now. This was absurd and unprofessional, and he was going to put a stop to it...in a moment or two...No, Harry needed to end this madness now. He pushed against Malfoy's shoulders as he tried to sit up. Malfoy reacted by grabbing Harry's wrists and pinning them over his head on the arm of the sofa.

Harry gaped up at him, astonished...and aroused. 

"Malfoy," he breathed. Harry tried again, firming his voice. "Malfoy, you...mm...."

Harry found it was difficult to protest with someone else's tongue in his mouth. He wasn't aware that Malfoy's grip on his wrists had shifted to one hand until the other hand began undoing his trousers. Harry tugged, testing Malfoy's strength and discovering that Veela were stronger than they appeared. Harry moaned in appreciation and returned Malfoy's kisses with fervor. 

Cool air wafting over places it had no business wafting brought Harry to his senses once more. He realized he was sprawled, half naked, beneath an aggressive, aroused Veela. Harry broke the kiss to lodge a protest, but all that emerged from him was a throaty groan when Malfoy's body and wings covered him.

"Oh god, Malfoy...oh yeah...wait, no, we shouldn't...I shouldn't...I need...I need to...oh fuck yes, Malfoy!"

Harry arched up as he was split open. Any further protests died with the whimper that fell from Harry's lips. He wrapped his legs around Malfoy's waist and gleefully participated in his own debauching. 

"Oh yeah, oh fuck, oh yeah," panted Harry. "That's...oh god, Malfoy...fuck, you're big...so full it hurts...mmMalfoy...THERE! Yes, right there!...oh oh oh...ohmyfuckinggodMALFOY!"

Harry's entire body went taut as his back arched again and his muscles tightened while he came all over himself. Malfoy smeared Harry's ejaculate between them as he continued moving, fucking Harry into submission. Harry was too spent to do anything _but_ submit. He lay in a daze beneath Malfoy, wrists still pinned over his head and legs splayed wide open as he accepted Malfoy's sexual dominance. 

Malfoy drove in a final time, deep and hard, and he grunted in satisfaction as he pulsed inside of Harry. After a moment spent catching his breath, Malfoy pulled out and backed off, leaving Harry feeling chilled and embarrassed. 

Harry sat up, wincing at the lingering aches he felt after Malfoy's rough possession. He began gathering up his scattered clothing. Harry's pants were torn, so he left them on the floor and tugged his trousers on. Malfoy sat there watching, unashamed by his nudity or his behavior. Once Harry was reasonably dressed again, he sought out his wand. He found it on the other side of the room, and he went to retrieve it. Harry stifled a groan as he bent to retrieve it.

"I've claimed you as my mate, Potter."

"Piss off, Malfoy."

"You have until Beltane to accept or reject my claim."

"Sorry?"

Malfoy sighed at Harry's lack of understanding. "Sexually mature Veela summon and claim a mate at Solstice," he explained. "The mate has until Beltane to choose whether or not to accept or reject the mating."

Harry opened his mouth to reject Malfoy immediately, but something in his expression stalled the words in Harry's throat. He settled for saying, "If I agree to consider it, will you agree to leave Hogwarts before McGonagall turns the entire castle against us?"

Malfoy smiled at him. "Of course, Potter," he replied. "I accomplished what I came here for."

The flip comment raised Harry's hackles again. "You haven't accomplished anything yet," he snapped. 

"No, not yet, but I have until Beltane to court you."

Harry gulped. "Court me?"

"Now that the initial claiming has taken place, I can afford to take my time to win your favor."

Tingles of awareness shot through Harry's veins, but he firmed his jaw and strode to the door. "We'll see about that," he said.

"Indeed, we will," murmured Malfoy. "I have until Beltane to change your mind."


End file.
